1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic pen device, and more particularly, to an electronic pen device configured to make an electrical contact, when it is pressed in any direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic blackboard projects an image of a projector onto a screen on which a user writes with an electronic pen device. The electronic blackboard is typically used during lectures or conferences.
The electronic pen device includes an electronic pen, a light emitting device within the electronic pen for emitting light, and an on/off switch for operating the light emitting device.
When the electronic pen is pressed against the screen for writing, the on/off switch is turned on and thus the light emitting device emits light. The screen detects the position of the electronic pen projecting the light during the writing mode.
If no pressure is applied to the electronic pen, the on/off switch maintains an off state and thus the light emitting device does not emit light. As a result, the position of the electronic pen is not detectable.
In the conventional electronic pen device, however, only when the electronic pen is pressed in a perpendicular direction to the screen, the on/off switch is turned on. On the other hand, if the electronic pen is pressed from any other direction on the screen, the on/off switch maintains the off state. As such, the light emitting device does not operate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for operating a light emitting device and thus sensing emitted light even when an electronic pen is pressed on a screen from any direction irrespective of whether the direction is perpendicular to the screen or not.